


3 Years

by with_a_j



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I guess if I wanted to I could have made it Thor/Loki if you squinted through a microscope, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, not that good, plot bunny from seeing the trailer, spoilers for Thor 2: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/with_a_j/pseuds/with_a_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's waited 3 years and he's had time to contemplate what he wants. </p>
<p>Plot bunny inspired by the Thor visiting Loki scene in the trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this a pretty poor one-shot. I just needed to get it out. obviously I hand waved over suicidal feelings and depth, but just know that 3 years Loki's had time to contemplate wanting to kill himself.
> 
> Also not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine!

3 years. 3 years to contemplate all that he’d done, all that he’d lost and all whom he’d hurt. 3 years without access to his magic, sitting in another glass room with a small pile of books. 3 years of dreaming of nothing but how he was wronged, how he is the monstrous jotun. And 3 years knowing the only escape from his suffering and the torment of being caged is death, which for all his treachery would never be granted by Odin.  All of it gnawing away at Loki’s already damaged psyche.

 

He’d had a visitor, just once right after his incarceration in the bowels of Asgard. Frigga, his mother as he still considered her, he wanted nothing more than to fall at her feet and beg forgiveness, but he could see the pain in her eyes at his actions so he banished her. Protecting her heart from seeing him brought so low; tore at his own heart but he knew that he could not stand to hurt the woman who loved and raised him and always gave him attention.

 

He heard only whispers of Thor, though none indicating his golden brother was crowned king. Mostly he heard whispers of the shame that his existence has brought to Thor and that the right thing to have done with the traitorous god would have been to kill him.

 

3 years and he longed for death, the death that should have come when he fell from the Bifrost.

 

He is musing on these thoughts when the shifting of locks and doors draw him from his contemplation.

 

Slowly he watches the caped figure draw towards him, the bulk identifying him as Thor. His green eyes track the blond god as Thor crosses the empty cavern in front of his cell, stopping in front him. Loki eyes Thor, taking in the sweat and dusting of dirt on his face. He knows that his brother has been fighting, fighting and losing if he has finally deigned to visit the fallen trickster.

 

Thor opens his mouth, Loki cuts him off. He knows that he must still seem more knowing than Thor.

 

“You must be truly desperate, to come to me for help.” He holds a smirk on his face as Thor purses his lips and nostrils flare.

 

Thor lowers his head and it stings that his once brother cannot bear to look at him. He wants to rage against the glass, to have Thor see what 3 years of nothingness but your own thoughts for company have wrought.

 

“We cannot defeat them, the Dark Elves. No one can match their magic.” Thor begins and Loki hears nothing of the words.

 

All he hears is that once again the Earth needs saving, some other person needs help. Thor cannot see that the man he once knew so well needs more help than any healer could provide. It’s Thor’s last words that snap him from his torturous thoughts.

 

“… You should know that when you betray me, I will kill you.”

 

And there is it. The freedom he has so longed for. Thor has given him a gift, a gift that even he doesn’t know Loki has longed for. A gift that he will welcome willingly and in doing so hurt once again the family that betrayed him.

 

Siting up from the wall, a tilt to his head, “When do we start?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to take this one-shot as a prompt go ahead, also feel free to take it and make it a full story. (Just let me know if you're going to do this)


End file.
